Digimon 100 moments
by Miih7409
Summary: I guess the title is pretty much explanatory... 100 little cute scenes from Digimon Adventure and 02. Probable pairings: Sorato, Kenyako, Takari... maybe more later.
1. Chapter 1 - Waking up

**Hey guys!**

**So, this is just something I wanted to try ever since they announced Digimon Adventure would be back in 2015.**

**My objective is to finish 100 cute little scenes from the Adventure and 02 digidestined before the new season starts. **

**There's nothing planned, I just have these floating ideas in my head so **I have no clue of where this will go.****

****0~0~0~0~0~****

****Some things I'm most definitely sure about (at least for now)********:****

****-All scenes will take place after the 02 story (ignoring the epilogue thing).****

****-I'll try to follow the cannon stuff the closest I can.****

****-I'll use canon pairings, like Sorato and Kenyako. Plus, Takari (just because I love them, even though they probably don't get together in the original serie).****

****-Narration style will vary according to the scene I'm writing. Maybe I'll give a shot to first person narratives as well...****

****-I'll use their original names and maybe the dubbed versions as nicknames here and there.****

********0~0~0~0~0~********

****So without further ado, let's get this thing started!****

* * *

**Moment 1 - Waking up**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

5:00 a.m.

The alarm rings.

Sora stretches an arm to reach the noisy thing on her nightstand. It stops and the room gets back to silence.

She yawns lazily, still with her head resting over the pillow and loses track of time staring at the ceiling for a while. Why did she have to wake up so early today? Oh, yeah, she has tennis morning practice, she remembers a little annoyed. But again, Sora loves sports and doing exercises in the morning gives her energy for the day.

It's time to wake up.

The girl walks to the window rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Outside, it's a little dark as the sun was still to rise but the cloudless sky and the breeze that makes the leaves of the trees down on the street dance slowly are a sign of good day to come.

Sora takes in the cool morning air and get herself ready for another day of school.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

6:00 a.m.

A rock song starts playing on his phone.

Yamato wakes up startled as he was having a weird dream including his best friend dressed up in a pink fluffy dress, a ballet concert performed by giant babies and a bucket as tall as Yamato filled with a mixture of tomato soup, mayonnaise and green apple jelly. Gross. And disturbing.

He grabs his cellphone from the floor next to the outlet, where he left it last night. He slides his thumb through the screen putting the alarm in snooze mode and buries his face on his pillow again.

Yamato can hear his father's heavy footsteps coming from the kitchen.

_Crash._

The sound of something breaking into thousands of pieces on the floor.

Muffled cursing.

Yamato bets that when he opens the cabinet to make his breakfast this morning, there's gonna be one glass missing and maybe shards his dad didn't see left on the floor. He'll have to be careful not to cut his feet. Damn.

His alarm song starts playing again.

He sighs, eyes still closed and makes the music stop for the second time.

He has to wake up soon or he won't have time to fix his hair _and _eat breakfast. And skipping a meal was not part of Yamato's plans for the day.

The strong smell of coffee comes to his nostrils and even though it's instant coffee and his dad managed to burn it somehow, it smells like heaven to Yamato. Oh, sweet caffeine.

Not everything is lost as it seems.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

6:20 a.m.

Jou checks the time at the clock on his study desk.

He finished tying the tie around his neck. He puts his text books on his briefcase and makes a mental checklist to make sure he is not forgetting anything. He plucks his digivice on his belt and leaves his family's apartment. He is definitely ready for a new day.

He's just on time and if he keep this pace, he'll be able to catch the early train to school, giving him a good safety margin untill the first bell.

Perfect.

Jou just loves when things goes as he planned.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

6:30 a.m.

The alarm sounds like a woman being stabbed with a knife over and over.

Taichi refuses to open his eyes and hits the thing with his fist groaning annoyed.

He gets back to sleep as fast as Agumon could say 'digivolve'.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

6:40 a.m.

Taichi's second alarm starts.

This time, it's a quick nonstop loud beeping.

He tries to turn it off by tapping the object blindly, because he still refuses to open his eyes. The thing doesn't stop, for Taichi's displeasure.

He throws the thing on the floor.

Silence, finally.

He'll have to buy another alarm clock on his way back from soccer training. Not that he really cares about it at the moment.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

6:45 a.m.

Hikari knocks on her brother's door and asks from the other side if he is up already.

He grumbles that he's awake, then let his head fall on his pillow again. He covers his face with his blanket and forgets about the world again.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

6:55 a.m.

Yuuko Yagami walks into her oldest son's room. She rips off the blanket from over his body and demands Taichi to wake up.

Taichi opens one eye lazily and checks the time on his digivice.

He wakes up immediately, yells and starts taking his shirt off from over his head, not having time to care about his mom being there in the room with him. He yells again, now at his mother for not waking him up sooner. She tries to protest but he doesn't have time to argue with her.

He groans while pushing her off his room to change his pants.

Five minutes left to get to school.

He leaves the apartment in a hurry, shirt half buttoned, shoes mid put and a piece of dry bread between his teeth.

Just another usual morning at the Yagami's residence.

* * *

**Okay, so moment #1 done.**

**If you have any suggestion or opinion about this, feel free to review or PM me, or anything.**

**I don't know when I'll have a new update but I guess it will be pretty soon, so wait for it.**

**That's it for now, Digimon fans!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Babysitting

**Hey guys!**

**Another random scene done!**

**Starring Tailmon, my favorite digimon ever. Who's yours? =P**

* * *

Moment #2 - Babysitting

Tailmon hated babies and it was no secret for anyone. Maybe it was because of her adult form, or because she had grown up in a hostile environment and had to fight for her survival.

But the point was that she didn't like babies at all, especially digimon babies. They were always noisy and never listened to anyone. All they cared about was playing, eating, sleeping, annoying everyone and playing again. To be honest, she'd rather enjoy a life in which she would never have to see a baby ever again.

Why were those thoughts occupying her mind, interrupting what had everything to be a perfect, nice and warm summer day in the DigiWorld? It all started three weeks ago…

The DigiWorld finally found days of peace, though it didn't mean danger was no longer existent. They all knew that darkness would be always around, just waiting for light to weaken to attack.

That's why the DigiDestined's job never ended, and so didn't end their partner's job. But because the Chosen Children- who were now far away from being considered 'children' – were busy with their lives on their own world, it was up to their digimon partners to keep order in the DigiWorld.

The original eight, plus the four new members on the digimon partners team then established a scheme dividing territories for each digimon to take care of by stopping fights, helping where help was needed and in simple words, keeping the peace and harmony in the world.

So, three weeks back, the twelve partners had their first meeting. They decided who were the most suited digimons for each area: Gabumon got the snowy mountais; Gomamon picked the oceans; V-mon and Wormmon were in charge of the beaches; Tentomon left to visit Andromon… And Agumon had to put Tailmon, of all other possible choices, responsible for the Primary Village.

She argued; she fought; she threatened, but all her refusals were in vain. No matter what she said or did, Agumon just wouldn't change his mind. And now that she thinks about it, he looked like he was having fun. That orange little bastard.

Agumon sure did that on purpose.

He would pay the next time they ran into each other. Oh, yes, he would. She had to make sure to keep her claws as sharp as ever just for their special encounter.

At least Tailmon wasn't alone. If she was, she wouldn't have any time to rest.

Tailmon was hiding between the branches of a tall tree, way out of those DigiBabies sight, while Patamon played the babysitter. He liked babies, so she thought she could do him a favor and let the little guy have some fun.

In fact, why wouldn't he like babies? He was one of them.

That's why the rest of the digimon agreed on sending someone with him, to make sure big baby Patamon did his job properly instead of just play the whole day.

And why Tailmon? Because apparently, she and Patamon got along well and were a good pair. They seemed to ignore the fact that they 'got along well' because Takeru and Hikari spent a hell lot of time together, which got the partners closer, as consequence.

Sure, she had nothing against the flying digimon (she would never admit it, but she kinda enjoyed his company… those rare times when he did behave). However, that wasn't about Patamon at all.

It was about a city with babies enough for feeding Whamon for a year. Okay, that was a little mean: the whale digimon only ate fish.

But Tailmon had a point.

"Tailmon, what are you doing up there?" Patamon yelled from somewhere down her spot on the tree branch, getting her out of her stressful thoughts.

_Snap_! He found her.

The cat-alike digimon couldn't help but facepalm herself for that.

"Come play with us!" She heard Patamon yelling again.

Tailmon sighed. Break was over.

She jumped from branch to branch until she graciously landed on the ground and as soon as her feet reached the green grass, a tsunami of baby digimons came jumping to her direction with their high pitched squeals and bubbly faces.

She closed her eyes and started counting inside her head.

_Oh, Agumon was so gonna pay for that._


	3. Chapter 3 - Snow

**Hey guys!**

**So, I just wrote this. Like, literally, and I thought I could share it with you folks.**

**Uh... I don't wanna spoiler the thing, so...**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Moment #3 - Snow**

It's night.

It's cold.

He is alone.

He wraps his scarf tighter around his neck.

It was a handmade gift from a special person.

He rubs one hand on the other as an attempt to heat them up.

He is standing under the park clock, waiting.

He feels something cold running down his right cheek.

He looks up.

It's snowing again.

He forgot to bring an umbrella.

He feels the snowflakes settling on his hair, sticking the wet strands to his forehead and the back of his neck.

He lowers his eyes and focus on the white path right in front of himself.

The soft white snow slowly accumulates on the floor covering traces of people ever passing there.

It's all covered by the same shade of white.

It's all so quiet.

He closes his eyes.

It's all so quiet.

And peaceful.

It all reminds him of things he didn't want to remember.

The silence brings back painful memories.

Memories of those times when he hurt and got hurt back.

Those times when he didn't think of anyone except from himself.

Those times when he didn't have friends to help him.

When he was alone.

Alone.

And lost.

And scared.

Just like he is feeling now.

Because he was pushed back to the memories of his old self.

Because he was pushed back to the feelings of his old self.

Hate.

Anger.

Pain.

He shakes his head nervously.

He tries to make his memories go back to being just memories.

He does not want to be overwhelmed by them again.

Not this night.

He takes a deep breath.

He lets the air out slowly.

He does that two more times.

He feels a little calmer.

But his hands are still shaking.

And his heart is still on his ears.

He feels his mind foggy.

His head is heavy.

He feels shivers all over his body.

He feels the darkness consuming his heart…

"Ken!"

He hears someone calling him.

He turns to the direction the voice came from.

He sees a panting girl with big round glasses and long lavender hair.

He sees her and his heart seems to ease.

He sees her and he can't stop himself from smiling.

Because she is here.

She is in his world.

She is his world.

She is what saves him when he's drowning.

She just saved him right now.

She continues to save him over and over again.

"Sorry, I'm late."

She says as she walks to him.

His smile just increases in size.

Her voice keeps away the darkness.

And he holds into it like it's his personal lifesaver.

"Sorry for making you wait in the snow."

She holds up her umbrella to protect his head.

Her cheeks are red.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He finds himself relieved to see her.

It's like she washed all his worries away.

She has a questioning look on her face.

He shakes his head negatively.

He rests his forehead on hers.

His arms wrap around her waist.

"It was worth the wait."

He whispers to her.

He likes how her skin is warm against his cold skin.

He likes how her body fits perfectly on his.

He leans his lips on hers.

He loves her taste.

He loves her scent.

He loves her.

* * *

**Hm... not the funny thing from the previous chaps...**

**I thought I could give the 02 couple a chance to shine.**

**So, I have two ideas and I wanna know which one you would like to read first... One is a Christmas Eve thing focusing on Daisuke and teenage drama. The other is a fun crazy story with all the Chosen Children. Choose one and tell me, please? (either way, both will be written. It's just a 'which one you want first?' thing)**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and I'm waiting for your feedback.**

**Because I'm that kind of needy writer.**

**Haha, just kidding. Maybe.**

**Well, I guess I'll see you guys soon. Vote! Vote!**

**Byee~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Christmas Eve

**[EDIT] For some reason, you guys didn't get this chap. I swear, I checked when I uploaded it. I always do.**

**Hey guys!**

**So this was supposed to be my Christmas gift for you people but then, things happened and I couldn't finish it until now. 23:47 of January 15th. **

**Yeah, just a little late. Sweet irony.**

**Well, I really like this piece and I hope you like it as well.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Moment #4 - Christmas Eve

Daisuke breathed in loudly and slowly for the hundredth time in those few seconds as he paced from one side to the other on Ken's balcony six feet small distance. His legs moved robotically back and forth, and then back again. His hands ran nervously through his messy hair.

It was the 24th of December. Christmas Eve.

He was at 'Ken's Quickly Turned Into The 02 DigiDestined Generation's Annual Christmas Party'.

And he was freaking out.

Because that was the biggest night of his fifteen years of existence. That was the night. The. Night.

After many years of secretly-not-so-secretly being in love with Hikari, he had finally decided to put out the game to her.

He had decided to confess his feelings for her.

And, yeah, he had inherited the Crest of Courage, blah, blah, blah… but still, it was nerve-racking.

Because the girl in question was no one other that Hikari Yagami, aka the most amazing, beautiful, perfect girl ever stepping into this world, or any other world, he was pretty sure.

He tried to focus on the first time they met, as an attempt to calm himself a little.

He was nine.

Hikari and her mom had gone pick Taichi up from soccer practice, cause they were going straight to their grandma's place, or something like that; Daisuke's memories didn't go that back.

What he did remember was that that morning, he was introduced to his idol's baby sister.

He had heard a lot about Hikari from Taichi. The older guy always patronized over his sister – in a kinda goofy, unconscious way. While they were warming up, Taichi would comment about the cool terror movie he and his sister watched the other night and how she cried scared in his arms when the spirit dragged the little girl from her feet to the basement or when all the light bulbs of the house exploded at the same time.

During their breaks, Taichi would talk about how the coach's whistle reminded him of his sister when she was a baby. The girl apparently refused to talk and whistled instead of using actual words. Taichi groaned when he said the noise used to drive him nuts. But he always had a warm smile on the corner of his lips.

On their way home, as they stopped for some ice cream, Taichi would laugh about how Hikari had the talent of always getting sick, which made her lose lots of fun stuff. He would say that despite that, Hikari was the most selfless, sweet, caring person in the universe.

It was crystal clear to Daisuke that Taichi loved his little sister more than anything. And Daisuke, at the same time as he couldn't really believe his idol, considering his own relationship with his annoying older sister Jun, he kinda envied what the Yagami siblings had.

And after hearing so much about the girl he could only imagine inside his nine years old child head, he had finally met her.

Was it love at first sight? Not exactly.

Yes, she was cute. She looked adorable with the pink dress and the fluffy little pompom holding her bangs. But it just wasn't there where he fell for her.

She came to his and Taichi's direction, jumping step by step excited, her cheeks in a pinky blush shade from all the jumping, and then she smiled a smile the English (or the Japanese) vocabulary did not have enough words to describe.

And that was when he fell in love with her: when he saw her smiling. Because there was something special on her smile. It showed how much she cared, it represented every single quality she already carried in such a young age. Her smile was an evidence of her pureness, her gentleness, her compassion, everything she cared about and every good thing she fought for. It brought a certain… light to the world. Oh, yeah, that made sense now.

Yep, Daisuke fell for her essence, even though he didn't know the whole story back then…

"Are you gonna keep acting like a lunatic the whole night or are you gonna tell me what the 'oh, so important conversation that is keeping both of us away from the party back inside' was?" a familiar voice brought him back to Ken's apartment.

So yeah, maybe - just maybe, he was so nervous that he forgot he wasn't alone on the balcony. Just an innocent theory.

He froze on his feet and turned on his back to look at the direction the voice came from.

A girl with hazelnut hair and deep chocolate brown eyes looked at him with the warm smile he knew so well.

"Sorry," Daisuke scratched the back of his head, a tint of red running to color his cheeks.

"Looks like I finally got you attention." Hikari laughed lightly and she couldn't know it, but his heart just rose a few inched with the musicality of her voice. She walked to the railings and rested her back against it, her eyes going back to look at Daisuke.

"Sorry… Again." Daisuke laughed uncomfortable shifting his weight from one feet to another. Inside, he just wanted to bang his head on the wall with all his strength till he woke up from the worst nightmare ever.

"What's got you so worked up, Dai?" Hikari frowned genuinely concerned at the weird attitudes of the boy.

"It's just…" The struggle to put his thoughts into words was real. It was damn real.

He bent his body forward from the waist height. His eyes shut closed and his hands pressed against both of the sides of his head, like an attempt of squishing his brain.

No, he can't back away now! He was the Bearer of Courage, for Heaven's sake! What would Taichi do if he saw his protégé acting so pitifully? _Snap out of it, Daisuke! _He yelled at himself inside his head.

Hikari was about to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort her clearly agonizing friend when he suddenly jumped out of his daydreaming, almost giving her a heart attack, sobriety written all over his face and a hint of insanity on those now really big eyes.

"I gotta tell you something real important, Hikari." He said confident, his new posture made him look taller, his deep new voice made him look older.

"Okay," Hikari straightened up as well. Jokes were over, as it looked.

Daisuke took a deep breath and let it out loudly to control his nerves.

He lifted his head and his eyes met hers. He looked so deep into the brown of her eyes that he could see himself reflected on them.

He took a step closer to her. He was so close that she had to lift her chin up to look at him.

"I love you." he whispered to her so it would be just him and her in the world, at least for that moment.

And when he said that, a hurricane of emotions ran through Hikari's face. Her expression went from complete shock to things Daisuke wished he hadn't seen, stopping by every other emotion in the middle.

"Daisuke," she said after a silence too long for her answer to be an 'I love you too'. Again, he knew Hikari too well. "you are one of my best friends. And you know I love you with all my heart."

"Just not on the way I wanted you to love me, huh?" Daisuke finished Hikari's thought for her with something he attemped to make sound like a fun laugh. Joking about it was a way of holding himself from collapsing right in front of the girl he cared about the most.

"I'm so sorry." She grabbed one of his hands with hers. Her eyes locked on their hands, not being able to meet his sadness.

He wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed lightly as an act of assurance, for both of them.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Hikari." Daisuke said softly and used his free hand to wipe off a tear she was holding from her dark chocolate eye.

"Besides, it's not like I hadn't seen that coming." he shrugged it off leaning against the railing staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Daisuke-…" Hikari's beautifully sad voice was cut off by his bluntness.

"Hikari, don't you dare apologizing again." he narrowed his eyes at her, a part of him legitimately mad. About what? He wasn't sure himself. "And don't even go blaming yourself, okay?" He didn't mean to spill those words the way they came out and he realized that the moment he saw Hikari's hurt expression as she looked away from him, hiding her face behind a curtain of her shoulder length hair.

"Sorry- I didn't-…" Daisuke rambled lost in his own words. He allowed a groan from the bottom of his throat to come out. "I just don't want anything to change between us, okay?" he asked cupping her cheeks gently.

"You're my best friend. I can't lose you." he whispered weakly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"You're not gonna lose me, Dai." Hikari smiled weakly placing her hands over his.

"Good to know," he winked playfully, letting go of her. _In several ways_, he thought.

She laughed lightly and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, feeling cold out of a sudden.

"I guess I'm going back now." she said smiling her bright and warm smile Daisuke loved so much. "You coming?" she had a brow raised in question.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to cool down my head." he waved it off like it was no big deal.

A glance of concern and frustration passed Hikari's eyes as she felt the guilt of making a dear friend like Daisuke suffer in that way. And if she had anything else she wanted to tell him, he couldn't know, once she ended up giving him his so wanted alone time and he was left on the dark balcony with his thoughts as his only company.

He turned on his feet to stare at the night skyline. It was a beautiful night, with the clear sky and the beautiful stars; the tall buildings shapes in the distance and little street lights moving frantically. He couldn't wish for a more perfect night.

Daisuke felt his teeth clench and anger fill his body heating up his blood at the irony. His fist bumped hard into the metal railing making a dry painful sound.

He felt so miserable.

And he hated so much feeling that way.

Because what he'd told Hikari was true: he had seen that coming. He had seen that coming since day one. He knew that was how things were going to be like and yet, he couldn't stop feeling so devastated.

He took a deep breath and held it as long as he could. When he felt his lungs hurting, crying for air, he yelled as high as his vocal cords allowed him to, letting all his frustrations out.

Panting hard and feeling exhausted from the energy discharger, Daisuke dragged his body back inside and shut the glass door behind him.

He walked down the hall back to Ken's bedroom, his hands shoved down his jeans pocked in an attempt of a cool indifferent posture. His eyes were down on the floor when he bumped into a blonde teenage kid.

"Sorry, Daisuke. Didn't see you there." Takeru apologized walking out of the bathroom he was just in.

Daisuke looked up at the guy a few inches taller than him (_damn you stupid two inches!_) with narrowed eyes and arms crossed against his chest.

"Something wrong?" Takeru frowned confused but kept a hint of a smile on the face.

Daisuke didn't say anything, he just kept staring at the blonde.

They kept in silence, frozen in place in the middle of the staring contest for a while long enough, until Daisuke broke it, his voice husky and threatening.

"Here's the thing, blondie," he closed the small gap between them. "I know it's your crest and all but you can't just sit there hoping destiny will do its magic and things will just miraculously work out for the best when the time is right."

Takeru was about to ask him what he was talking about when Daisuke gave continuation to his monologue, "A little tip for you, TH, you better get a grip already and do something before someone gets her because you didn't have the guts for coming out of the friends barrier."

Takeru kept silent, when he thought Daisuke was over. But then, the leader boy took a deep breath and words started dripping from his mouth once more.

"Trust me when I say this, pal: if you don't do anything soon, someone will, and it's just a matter of time until you're left alone crying under you sheets about what a tighy whitey dumbass you are for losing the girl of your dreams right under your nose."

Daisuke turned on his feet as soon as his speech came to an end and got back to the party in Ken's room.

He didn't even wait to see Takeru's reaction, or whether the blonde boy had indeed understood what, or better who he was talking about.

Yeah, he did inherit the Friendship Crest from Yamato. So what? Was he really supposed to help his rival more that he had already helped? Hell with that, he never was that good of a friend anyway…

* * *

**Hahaha... You see why I wanted to make it my gift for you readers?**

**Hm... I know it's kinda late but did you guys see the image they released on the 2015 Chosen Children? They look so amazing. Dang, I'm soooo excited! And I'm pretty sure the 02 kids aren't going to be there. A part of me is sad about it but at the same time, a part of me is not. Crazy? Yeah,I guess so.**

**So again, I have no idea of when I'm updating again. And my notebook is being a bitch. It shuts down before I can write anything relevant and when it comes back to life, nothing (from the little I wrote) is saved. So yeah, that's helping a lot.**

**I guess that's it for now.**

**I'll see you digimon fans... someday.**

**Byee~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Valentine's day

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, long time no see. Hope you people are still out there.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. Are you guys following the stuff on Digimon Tri? DUDE. OMG, THEY ARE SO GROWN UP. Loved how they all look like. I felt like Taichi was getting a girl this season (the girl with glasses), what do you think? I cannot wait to see the movies. Super fangirling. **

**Well, this is what I have for you people for now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Moment #5

"Not to be the insensitive kind of person here, but you knew this day would come, bud." Yamato patted his best friend's shoulder from across the table in a comforting way.

"Actually, I didn't," Taichi huffed leaning his head on the shop's glass wall. He had called Yamato for a burger hoping _from the bottom of his heart_ that his friend could help making the worst day of his life a little better. He should've known better… Too much for best friends. "I was really hoping that I could convince Hikari to go to a nunnery before this kind of thing could ever cross her mind."

"Dramatic much?" The blond rolled his eyes and called the waitress for another coffee. He would need some more caffeine if he was going all Dr. Phil on Taichi… _again._

Taichi popped his head up, a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"On second thought, maybe I still have time." He got up determined, his chair scratching loudly on the wooden floor of the shop. "Gotta find a nunnery like, right now. I guess there's a lot of paper work to fill-…" Taichi started hyperventilating.

"Sit. Down." Yamato narrowed his eyes at the brunette guy ignoring the curious eyes on the duo. His deep voice was so full of threat that it sent chills down Taichi's spine. "You're overreacting," _as usual_, Yamato wanted to add, but restrained himself at the last second. "Hikari is already sixteen."

"Correction," Taichi noted falling back on his seat. "She's _still_ sixteen."

"Need I remind you that you were way younger when you had your first girlfriend?"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with our current subject," Taichi threw back shoving the leftovers of his fries down his throat.

"Our _subject_, man, happens to be your little sister, who you adore more than anything in the world- topping Agumon by a landslide (sorry, Agumon), I must add." Yamato found it amusing how overprotective Taichi always became when it came to Hikari. Even though he had a baby brother himself, his reactions were never even slightly close to Taichi's- or so he believed, at least. "So, please don't talk about her like she's some kind of object under your possession."

"Our _subject_," Taichi used the same sarcastic intonation as Yamato. "Is actually how Hikari, a sixteen years old kid, is thinking about giving someone chocolate on Valentine's day, _for_ _real,_ even though she's just a kid and too young to be interested in the opposite sex, let alone to demonstrate she has romantic feelings towards, well, anyone for that matter… And also what _we_ can do to stop her from making a stupid mistake, because she's still just a kid and doesn't know what the hell she's doing under really, _really_ bad influence. Did I already mention that she's STILL JUST A KID?"

Yeah, that was the reason Taichi had called Yamato out of the blue, as grumpy as ever complaining about the entire universe and how many things were so damn wrong in his life.

"Taichi,what the-…" Yamato shook his head not able to believe his best friend. Yamato was a smart guy- not Koushiro or even Joe's level of intelligence, but still, he was a pretty smart guy. And yet, here he was, having a hard time trying to understand his best friend. "Wait, what do you mean, 'we'?" Yamato asked incredulous. Did he miss something on their conversation just now?

"Yes, we," Taichi answered like Yamato was mental. "You better take responsibility for that. It's your fault."

"Why-… How in the world is it my fault?" Yamato was trying to understand his reasoning. He really, really was.

"If it wasn't for _your girlfriend_, none of this would be happening." Taichi's eyes were so narrowed one could barely see them. "She's helping Hikari make the _chocolate," _he finished like the word was the most profane insult anyone has ever dared to pronounce.

"Oh, so that's what Sora is doing today." Yamato nodded putting the pieces together. He knew she was meeting Mimi that day, he just didn't know what the plans for the day were. He knew it involved something girlie (well, it was Mimi after all)…

"Yeah," Taichi waved at the waitress intimidatingly to get her attention. "She, Mimi and Miyako poisoned my sister's pure and innocent mind with bad ideas. Then, they kicked me out of our apartment so they could start their evil ritual."

"Evil ritual?" Yamato chocked on his drink. "What the hell?" he laughed.

"It's exactly what they are doing," Taichi stared at Yamato with no ounce of fun on his eyes. He was dead serious. "Pushing some stupid ideas on Hikari's head to make her think that she _has _to be a part on the Valentine's day rush, going after a boy those three crazy girls made her _think_ she likes, making him a handmade heart shaped chocolate filled with emotions she's not supposed to have… All part of the conspiracy."

"Well, you sure didn't think that way when you got those chocolates last year, did you?" Yamato raised an eyebrow waiting for Taichi's reply.

"That's-…" Taichi was at a loss of words. "Irrelevant right now. The point is, she's too young for…" he dared not to put into words whatever dirty thought crossed his mind. It was like he would be admitting something that could not (and would not, if he had any saying in this) happen to be possible if he said it out loud.

"Liking someone? Living a normal teenage girl life? Growing up without notifying her brother in advance?" Yamato suggested mocking Taichi.

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole," Taichi glared at him fiercely. He was so not in the mood for jokes right now. "There is no one worthy of my little sister in this world, or any other, and if anyone thinks the contrary, that person and I will have a little heart-to-heart talk. And WarGreymon's Gaia Force won't be enough for what I have planned in my head."

"If you say so, who am I to go against your so clever and mature resolutions?" Yamato smiled warmly to his friend.

"Take a napkin, Yamato," Taichi threw a white piece of paper on the other's direction. "Your sarcasm is dripping."

"All I'm saying is," Yamato folded the napkin and put it down beside his coffee. "It's pretty much inevitable. She's gonna start liking somebody, if she doesn't already. And no," Yamato cut Taichi off firmly. "You cannot throw her inside a nunnery. I don't even know if they exist in Japan. Look, Taichi, I know you worry about her (almost to the point of psychosis), but you can't stop her from growing up."

"Risks are too big, dude. I can't just sit here watching her fall for the wrong guy." Taichi shook his head running his hands through his messy spiky hair.

"And what if she falls for a nice guy, who will treasure her and protect her with his own life?" Yamato had a soft smirk on the corner of his lips. His eyes holding more information than his words cared to share. "A guy who will be there for her no matter what?"

"What if she starts liking a total douchebag and he breaks her heart, huh?" Taichi snorted leaning back on his chair. "What if she gets hurt so badly that she can't stand up again?"

"Then you're gonna be there for her."

The brunette guy raised his head slowly to meet Yamato's eyes. The ocean blue was reassuring. Taichi saw in Yamato's eyes the certainty that everything would work out in the end; the trust the blond put on Taichi since their young ages.

The assurance that he would not be alone when things got bad.

Taichi laughed weakly letting his head fall back, beaten.

Heck, they had saved the world – both worlds more times than he could count. One or two boyfriends would be a piece of cake for the golden duo.

"Just for the record," Taichi said, way calmer this time. He stared right into Yamato's eyes, his voice coming out deep and scarily threatening, "I will crush every single bone on Takeru's body if he ever makes my sister cry."

"He would never do that and we both know it. But trust me," Yamato laughed putting down his cup. "If he messes up, I will do that myself."

* * *

**Valentine's day is probably taking more than one chapter. I'm not sure yet. Maybe something on the girls' side.**

**I'm not sure if I said this already, but the chapters are not gonna be in chronological order. Maybe I'll rearrange things when we hit 100.**

**So, I've been away from FF for a while. I was kinda busy and all but the thing is... I was just not in the mood for writing. Anything. I had a 'depressed about my writing skills phase' and it was pretty ridiculous, really. I am soo lame.**

**Anyway, I thought about a few things. I believe that I will actually force myself to write if I have someone to write to (which has been helping me a lot here already). Because of that, and also because I wanna develop my writing skills, I am now officially looking for betas.**

**I need people to help me with grammar, the story flow, etcetera, etcetera. And basically, to be my best friend(s) while writing (Lol). Oh, a good point is that you will get to read the story beforehand (uh, duuh) and won't have to wait for ages for a new chap.**

**I just wanted to find someone who is actually reading the story but if I don't find anyone, I'll look on the beta section.**

**If you have interest, let me know.**

**Love you all.**

**See ya!**


End file.
